An adhesive tape including a substrate formed from a stitched fleece is known, for example, from EP 0 668 336 B2. Furthermore, an adhesive tape of the above-described type is known, which is sold under the product name Coroplast 8510 X. The known adhesive tape types are suitable for wrapping cable sets in vehicles, in order to, for example, prevent rattling noises. Rattling noises are caused, for example, by a contacting of the cable with the vehicle body or other parts. The adhesive tapes of the type mentioned must meet uniform standards, in particular standard LV 312 (October 2009), with respect to their usage properties. This standard classifies adhesive tapes with respect to their properties for use in the automobile industry, preferably for bundling and winding of cables and cable sets. The above-mentioned standard was developed by representatives of the automobile manufacturers Audi AG, BMW AG, Daimler AG, Porsche AG, and Volkswagen AG. When the standard LV 312 is mentioned below, the corresponding edition of October 2009 is always meant.
The usage properties of adhesive tapes include, for example, the adhesive force on the tape back and the unrolling force as well as the manual tearability. Further usage properties are the adhesive force on certain materials, the thickness, the elongation at break, the breaking force, the tear resistance, and the abrasion resistance.
To avoid rattling noises it is advisable that the adhesive tapes have noise damping properties. Depending on the field of use there are adhesive tapes having different noise-damping classes.
The abrasion resistance is important for the robustness of the adhesive tape with respect to mechanical stress. An improvement of this parameter is achieved in a known way by increasing the grammage of the fleece or the adhesive application weight of the adhesive tape. With both methods a concomitant worse noise damping of the adhesive tape is taken into account.
The object of the invention is to improve the usage properties of adhesive tapes known to date of the above-described type. In particular, an adhesive tape is to be provided having improved abrasion properties while maintaining a high noise damping.